


BFDI Danganronpa

by Shadowcake_10



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcake_10/pseuds/Shadowcake_10
Summary: 20 high school students trapped in a school of 'hope'. But suddenly now they had to kill each other in order to get out. What will they do?
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

I couldn’t believe it. I was accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy. The school for talented people unlike me. I was going here because I was the ultimate lucky student. Who am I? Well, I am Firey. To be honest, I was a bit nervous going into this school, everyone is talented, unlike me. 

**Firey**

**Ultimate Lucky Student**

I walked into the school, but the first step I walked in I felt dizzy and then everything went black. 

I then woke up in a classroom with the windows boarded up. There was a note right in front of the desk I woke up on. 

_‘Everyone must be at the Gym by 8am or else’_

I looked around to see what time it was. It was currently 7:57am, I only had three minutes to get there. I got immediately and quickly tried to find the gym. Luckily, I found it and everyone else was already there. 

“Is that the last one?” Someone asked

“I think so since there are 20 of us here now.” Someone else said.

“Well we should get started on introducing ourselves.”

Someone then approached me. I guess I was the last one to get here.

“Hey, my name is Pin, I’m the ultimate leader.” She said, 

**Pin**

**Ultimate Team Leader**

“Hi, my name is Firey and I’m the ultimate lucky student.” I said, I wasn’t so proud of my SHSL.

“Well go introduce yourself to everyone since we don’t really know what happened.” Pin said with a confused face. I guess we were all on the same page. 

I walked towards a guy this time who was near the left corner of the gym. 

“Hi there. I’m Firey, ultimate lucky student.” I introduced myself. He then looked at me.

“I’m Coiny, ultimate accountant.” He said not looking at me.

**Coiny**

**Ultimate accountant**

“Alright then, cya.” I left to find someone else to talk to since he didn't want to talk with me. I then saw someone near the stage of the gym. I walked up to them, it was a girl who looked like she didn’t talk much.

“Hey, I’m Firey, ultimate lucky student.” 

They didn’t respond but instead wrote something in a notepad.

_‘I’m Teardrop, ultimate marine biologist. Nice to meet you.’_

**Teardrop**

**Ultimate Marine Biologist**

“Cool so you study the ocean?” I asked. She nodded in response.

“Well I gotta go, bye.” Of course she didn’t say anything, but it’s alright.

I spotted another girl near Pin, talking to her. So I approached them.

“Oh hey Firey how are ya?” Pin asked.

“I’m fine, still not done with introductions.” I said,

“Well here’s someone you can introduce yourself to.” Pin pointed at the girl she was talking to.

“Oh okay then, my name is Firey, ultimate lucky student.” 

“I’m Needle, ultimate seamstress.” They said,

**Needle**

**Ultimate seamstress**

“Please never call me needy.” She said she looked annoyed.

“Oh, why?” I asked, I was curious. 

“I just don’t like alright…” She said not wanting to talk about it.

“Okay then, bye.” I said and left. Needle and Pin continued their conversation.

“Hey there, how are you?” I turned around and saw two people walk up to me.

“I’m fine.” I said,

“I’m Pen, ultimate cartoon artist.” they said. 

“And I’m Eraser, ultimate Gamer.” The other one said.

**Pen**

**Ultimate cartoon artist**

**Eraser**

**Ultimate gamer**

“Oh, my name is-” 

Firey, yeah we heard your name from over there.” Pen said.

“It was nice to meet you both!” I said ending our conversation. 

“Yeah, see you later!” Pen said.

They both left somewhere leaving me alone.

I walked up to a girl who was talking to someone. 

“Hello there can I introduce myself?” I asked them.

“Sure go ahead.” Said the boy.

My name is Firey, ultimate lucky student.” I said, shaking his hand.

“I’m Tennis ball, the ultimate tennis player.” He said happily. 

“This is golf ball, ultimate mathematician.” He said pointing to the girl next to him.

Golf ball looked like one of those people who are very serious about their work.

“Hello.” Golf ball said and went back to reading her math book. 

**Tennis ball**

**Ultimate tennis player**

**Golf ball**

**Ultimate mathematician**

“You still have to introduce yourself to more people, go.” Golf ball shooed me away. 

“Bye!” Tennis ball said waving at me. 

I saw a girl close to where the doors of the gym were so I proceeded to go talk to her.

“Hello, my name is Firey, ultimate lucky student.” 

The girl then turned to look at me.

“My name is Flower, ultimate spring model.” She said she doesn't seem to be friendly. 

**Flower**

**Ultimate Spring Model**

“I guess it was nice talking to you?” I scratched my head nervously.

“Yeah whatever.” Flower said, I think she was ignoring me now.

I then walked away, she doesn’t seem to care when I left.

Then a girl with green hair walked towards me with a smile.

“Hey how are ya!” She said waving at me. 

“I’m good, who are you by the way?” I said not trying to sound rude.

“Leafy is my name, gardening is my game!” She said very confidently.

**Leafy**

**Ultimate Gardener**

“My name is Firey, I’m the ultimate lucky student.” I said to her with a smile. She looked like a nice person, maybe I should be friends with her. 

“Hey everyone!” Someone shouted out.

“Maybe we should all introduce ourselves at once!” They said,

“I’ll go first, my name is Pin, I am the ultimate team leader!” Pin said with confidence.

“My name is Coiny, ultimate accountant.”

“I am Needle, ultimate seamstress, and don’t call me needy!” 

“I’m Tennis ball, the ultimate tennis player.”

“My name is Blocky, I’m known as the ultimate prankster.”

“I am Pen, ultimate cartoon artist!”

“Ultimate gamer, I’m Eraser by the way.”

“My name is Leafy! I am the ultimate gardener, I hope we all get along!”

“M-my name i-is W-woody, u-ultimate c-carpenter…” 

“My name is Rocky! Ultimate geologist!”

“I’m Ice Cube, ultimate ice skater.”

“Snowball, Ultimate snowboarder.”

I’m Match, I’m like the ultimate make-up artist!”

“I’m pencil, I’m the ultimate writer!”

“I am Bubble, the ultimate pastry baker!”

_‘My name is teardrop, I am the ultimate marine biologist, I cannot talk so I’ll have to use my notepad everyone.’_

“I am Golf ball, ultimate mathematician, you all better behave well!”

“My name is Flower, ultimate spring model, better than your talents.”

“I’m Spongy! Ultimate plumber!”

“And I am Firey, ultimate lucky student!” I was the last one to introduce myself.

**Blocky**

**Ultimate Prankster**

**Woody**

**Ultimate Carpenter**

**Rocky**

**Ultimate geologist**

**Ice Cube**

**Ultimate Ice Skater**

**Snowball**

**Ultimate Snowboarder**

**Match**

**Ultimate Make-up Artist**

**Pencil**

**Ultimate Writer**

**Bubble**

**Ultimate Pastry Baker**

  
  


**Spongy**

**Ultimate Plumber**

  
  


“Alright that seems to be everyone, Now what?” Pin asked. Everyone was silent. We didn’t even know where we were or why we were here.

That silence ended quickly by someone, or something, jumping out of the podium. We all turned around to see what it was, it was a speaker box thing. Suddenly it spoke.

“Hello there Ultimates!” A voice came out of the speaker box.

“I am your headmaster of this school! Monospeaker!” It said.

“Wait a minute, you’re our headmaster?” Someone asked from the corner.

“Of course! You are all here for a reason.” It then jumped down to the gym floor.

“Why are the windows boarded up and the door to the outside is locked?” Golf Ball asked.

“That’s easy! You guys and gals are gonna be here for the rest of your lives!” It said with no regret in it’s voice.

“What!?” All of us shouted. This was getting really confusing.

“Are you sure we are in the right place? Is this actually Hope’s Peak Academy?” I asked, I couldn’t comprehend what was happening right now.

“This is Hope’s Peak Academy!” The speaker box answered my question. Everyone was panicking right now asking a billion questions at the same time.

“Well there is one way out…” The speaker box said.

“What is then?” Pen asked.

“You have to kill one of your classmates to get out of course!” It said in a happy tone.

“What!?”

“That’s crazy!”

“Are you joking right now!?”

“Nope, just kill one of your classmates and you'll get out of here!” The speaker box said.

Suddenly we all were left there we were all left with fear, shock, anger, and despair.

“Upupupupu~” It was laughing or mocking us.

We were all silent, not knowing what to do, how were we gonna get out?

“No! We would never ever kill one of our fellow classmates!” A voice came out.

“We will find a way out, without killing anyone!” 

“Don’t listen to what it’s saying, we will fight through this!” I turned around and it was Leafy who was saying these things. 

“Leafy?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way out with hope on our side!” She said shooting me a smile.

She’s right, I have to keep on going, I won’t fall into this despair!

“You’re right Leafy! We will find a way out!” I said, more confident.

Everyone then looked at us with doubt, but later agreed with us.

“Yeah we will find a way out!”

“We would never kill each other!”

I thought that we would never harm each other just to get out.

But sadly, I was very wrong.

**20 students remaining**


	2. Chapter 1 (part A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A motive has been given to them! Let's see what happens! :)

Monospeaker had given us a student handbook. It has the map of the entire school. We all tried to at least find a way out, a clue, even the tiniest detail to get out of that place. We even tried to pull out the metal out of the windows, but they were too strong, it was impossible to see the outside world. 

I headed to my dorm, yes dorm. Monospeaker wanted to keep us in here so might as well give us our own room. 

“Everyone has their own room, the girls have a sewing kit, and the boys have a tool kit.” That’s what Monospeaker said a few minutes ago. 

“Oh, I also forgot to mention that the girls have a lock on their bathroom so that you perverts don’t see what’s going on in there~” It said. I don’t know the reason why that speaker box wants to keep us in here for the rest of our lives. Was there a reason for its actions?

As I headed towards my dorm, I saw Leafy near the dining room. She looked like she was trying to find something.

“Hey Leafy! What are you doing?” I asked her, also walking to her.

“Oh hey Firey! I was trying to find out if there was a room for plants!” She said smiling at me.

“That’s nice, I hope you do find one soon!” I said smiling back at her. She wasn’t worried about being trapped in here, she doesn’t seem to mind about it, is she really okay with this situation?

I mean, I guess she doesn’t want to kill anyone. Why do we even want to kill one of our classmates, friends? Monospeaker just calls it a killing game. 

“So do you want to hang out?” Leafy asked, making come back from my thoughts.

“Sure why not.” I said smiling at her once more, we then started to walk somewhere.

**Leafy and I grew a little closer today…**

“Thanks for accompanying me!” She said. We spent all day trying to find a room with plants, so far no luck. And I was supposed to be lucky.

“Yeah, too bad we didn’t find one...” I said disappointed. 

“Don’t worry it’s fine!” She said with her signature smile.

“You know, not many people like to talk to me.” She said with a soft smile.

“I had been lonely for most of my life, a lot of kids from my old school avoided me since I really spent a lot of time outside and even talking to plants.” She said with a small giggle.

“Wow, I didn’t know that, I’m glad to be your friend Leafy.” I said smiling softly.

“Well, I guess we should go back to our dorms now.” She said waving bye at me. 

“See you tomorrow!” I said waving back at her. I then entered my dorm.

It was alright, but there was a camera near my bed so basically I was being watched. I entered the bathroom and it was also like any ordinary bathroom. I was tired so I went to bed thinking about my day. It was officially 10pm. Monospeaker made an announcement about that and I assumed everyone was in their dorms already. I then fell asleep.

The morning came, Monospeaker made an announcement to wake up to eat breakfast. It felt weird since the windows were boarded up so I didn’t feel the sun shining.

When I made it to the dining room, only a few people were there. 

“Good morning Firey!” Pin said greeting me. She was sitting next to Coiny who just ignored that I was even here.

Golf ball and Tennis ball were sitting near Pin and Coiny, talking about something. A few minutes later, everyone was here. 

“Soooooooo, what’s for breakfast?” Blocky asked.

“It better be delicious.” Flower said with a grumble.

“M-maybe Monospeaker d-decided to ditch us a-and s-starve us to d-death!” Woody said nervously.

“Nope, I’m right here!” Monospeaker said coming out of nowhere.

“Huh!? Where did you come from!?” Snowball said, or yelled.

“I was here the entire time! So you brats thought I was gonna let you go without a murder huh?” Monospeaker said. I honestly don’t even want to know how he just appears out of nowhere.

“Oh well, after you all finish your breakfast, I shall give you all a motive to see if you would kill someone or not.” It said with a laugh. 

Everyone was quiet, even while we were eating breakfast. We all then headed towards the room that Monospeaker wanted us to come. 

There was a box with disks, each disk had a name on it. I grabbed the disk with my name on it and everyone else grabbed one with their name on it. I then went to a seat with a computer to put the disk on it. Suddenly the disk started to play. 

_‘Hey Firey, congratulations on winning the lottery to go to Hope’s Peak Academy!’_

It was my parents, sitting on a couch. What was happening there?

_‘We made this video to let you know we were always proud of you!’_

_‘Have a good time there Firey!’_

**_‘Firey, the ultimate lucky student, he won the lottery just to attend this school, such a lucky boy…’_ **

Monospeaker’s said in a chilling popped out of nowhere.

**_‘But sudenly, something happened to the poor poor family, what happened?’_ **

The room my parents were in was now all bloody and clawed up. What happened to them?

**FInd out after graduation!**

I didn’t understand, where did that video even come from? What happened? 

Everyone was shocked after watching their video. Woody was crying, Rocky was confused, and Snowball was somewhat mad. 

“Everyone, don’t pay attention to the videos!” Leafy shouted out.

“It’s fake! Monospeaker is just trying to drive you mad to kill someone, that's the motive!” She said a bit less loud.

“She’s right! We should all focus on a way out! We will find a way without harming anyone!” I said joining Leafy.

“Yeah, those videos are probably fake and our families and friends are probably all right!” Pin said no longer scared.

With hope, we might just find a way out and prove Monospeaker that we would never ever kill each other just to get out.

But if only that was true……..

We all walked to our dorms, it wasn’t night time yet, but we needed to rest after watching our videos. 

Leafy and a few others didn’t go to their dorm. I then spotted Pen alone, he was usually talking with Eraser, Blocky, or Snowball, but he was alone this time. 

“Hey Pen.” I said walking to him.

“Oh hey Firey how are ya?” He said trying to sound confident.

“I’m alright, but you looked like you need some comfort.” I said with concern.

“Yeah, it’s just those videos, they’re scary.” He said rubbing his head nervously.

“Let’s go walk around and talk about it.” I said,

“Sure that sounds good.” He said walking down the hallway.

**Pen and I grew a little closer today…**

“I sure hope those videos are fake.” Pen said walking towards him dorm.

“Yeah they better be.” I said, also walking to my dorm.

“Guess it’s night time now.” He said entering his dorm.

“Goodnight then.” I said walking to my dorm which was next to his.

“Yep, goodnight.” He said closing his door.

I entered my dorm, the announcement came like last night. I went to bed, hoping that this was all just a dream and wake up in my cozy home.

But I knew that wasn’t going to happen.

***Ding Dong* "Good morning everyone! It is 7am! Today is a special day. You might just be surprised upupupupu~”**

That was weird, what did he mean by that. I just shook my head thinking that he was only trying to scare us.

When I arrived there, everyone was already there. but…...

Leafy wasn’t here yet. 

Maybe she was still in her dorm getting ready or something, I was a bit worried.

“Hello everyone, sorry I’m late!” Leafy walked into the dining room. She was alright. Thank whoever is up there.

I gave a relieved sigh and gestured her to come sit down. Leafy was here but someone else isn’t.

And that was Flower. She hasn’t arrived yet. I didn’t worry too much about her since she rarely came to eat breakfast with us. But something felt wrong. 

After we all ate breakfast, I decided to walk around the school, Leafy and Teardrop decided to join me as well. We walked to the storage room because Teardrop hasn’t looked in there yet.

When we got in, I couldn’t believe what I saw. 

It was Flower, dead on the ground.

There was blood coming out of her stomach, and a knife on the place where she was stabbed. Not only that but there were flowers on her body, there was even a flower in her mouth. It looked like she was suffocated with the flowers shoved down on her throat, and was later stabbed to death.

**“A body has been discovered! Everyone go to the laundry room!”**

Flower really was dead. But who killed her? I thought we had all agreed on not killing one of each other. I guess that was a lie.

**19 students remaining**


End file.
